


Fic: Alguien mejor

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_espanol, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el camino elegido para la vida nos lleva hacia donde no pensamos, a veces esas decisiones nos alejan de la felicidad y otras, muy pocas, nos colocan justo frente a las personas que hacen que deseemos ser mejores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Alguien mejor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/gifts).



> **Reto:** Reto #07 Fluffyfest 2013 Comunidad [](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_espanol**](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta:** La genial, única e irrepetible [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/) , como casi siempre.  
>  **Notas:** Este reto me conquistó desde el primer momento, pero por alguna razón la historia se negaba sistemáticamente a ser escrita por mí… Así que espero, [](http://aeren76.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aeren76.livejournal.com/)**aeren76** , sea de tu agrado y agradezco a las moderadoras toda la paciencia que me tuvieron con los plazos de entrega.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/Fics/Proacutelogo.png.html)

  


Harry corría hacia la ventana de recepción de San Mungo con un lloroso Teddy entre sus brazos. El niño hacía un esfuerzo valiente para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapársele y eso hacía que el corazón de Harry se estrujara aún más.  
  
— ¡Necesitamos atención por favor!  
  
—Auror Potter —la bruja de mediana edad detrás del vidrio le dirigió una mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento, antes de hacerle señas de que se acercara— ¿Es para el niño?  
  
—Sí. Teddy arde en fiebre y tiene unas manchas detrás de las orejas y…  
  
—Eso se lo contará al Sanador, señor Potter —la ausencia de cualquier emoción en el tono profesional de la mujer, hizo que Harry deseara gritarle un par de cosas, lo que sólo empeoró con las siguientes palabras—, tome asiento y el niño será atendido a la mayor brevedad.  
  
Ardiendo de furia e impotencia, el joven caminó hasta las sillas acolchadas cerca de la pared opuesta y se sentó abrazando a su precioso niño, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Teddy abrió esos ojos grises que tanto le recordaban a los de Sirius y tosió un par de veces. El cuerpo entero del pequeño pareció sacudido y con eso toda energía que le quedara le abandonó. Con seis años, Teddy era toda la vida de Harry, desde hacía cuatro le había adoptado legalmente, pero el niño había vivido con él desde poco después de su primer cumpleaños. Por aquella época él aún estaba prometido con Ginny y la repentina enfermedad de la señora Tonks aceleró los planes de la pareja de vivir juntos. Sin embargo, las carreras de ambos eran tan demandantes que al poco tiempo las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente raras entre ambos y ella optó por volver a casa de sus padres. Intentaron salvar la relación, pero era una causa perdida y los dos fueron lo suficientemente sabios a pesar de su juventud, y con inusitada filosofía lo dejaron amistosamente. Ginevra era ahora, con veintitrés años, uno de los pilares de juego de las Harpías de Holyhead. Un quejido que apenas abandonó los labios de Teddy hicieron que sus ojos enojados y preocupados se centraran en la puerta doble unos metros a su derecha. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el profesional que atendería a su niño?  
  
— Señor Potter, por aquí por favor —la voz amable voz de una medibruja parada sosteniendo la puerta rebatible, le puso en movimiento como si un resorte se hubiera soltado en su espalda.  
  
Con pasos largos y ese andar elástico y seguro que le caracterizaba desde que entró en el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio, se acercó hasta la mujer que le dirigió una sonrisa que mostró un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas regordetas. Y ella le guió hasta un cubículo en el que había una camilla y en una mesa alta todos los elementos que él relacionaba con Poppy Pomfrey. Le sorprendió ver que la pared no era del tradicional blanco, sino de un tono similar al melocotón y que una guarda con animales mágicos cortaba la uniformidad del color y hacía de la pequeña estancia tras las cortinas un lugar _acogedor_.  
  
—En un minuto más estará con usted el Sanador —volvió a hablar la medibruja mientras su varita hacía movimientos sobre la pequeña figura en la camilla. Harry vio que eran lecturas de los signos vitales de Teddy y cómo ella los anotaba en una planilla que dejó a los pies del niño—. Debes ponerte contento, Teddy, esta noche te atenderá el mejor Sanador de todos.  
  
Harry la interrogó con la mirada, lo que hizo que la joven volviera a sonreír, antes de dirigirse a él.  
  
—A pesar de su juventud es el único Sanador que cursa una especialización en pediatría en el _King's_ de Londres muggle —con otra sonrisa, agregó—: su niño estará en buenas manos.  
  
Harry escuchó los pasos rápidos de alguien acercándose y al girarse vio la cortina abrirse para mostrar la figura alta del Sanador entrando en el cubículo. Sus cabellos tan rubios como Harry los recordaba y la piel de una tonalidad apagada por las luces de la sala, sus manos de dedos largos tomaron automáticamente la tabla con la planilla de datos antes de que su mirada siquiera subiera hasta el hombre parado junto a la camilla.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
El Sanador no era otro que el antiguo compañero de clases de Harry y, más veces que no, la persona que realmente le había tocado la fibra sensible y cabreado como nadie durante los años de su educación en Hogwarts.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/Fics/Primeraparte.png.html)

 

El pequeño Teddy observaba con ojos llorosos al Sanador que le sonreía, no con los labios, sino con la mirada clarísima. Las manos del joven eran frescas y eso aliviaba el calor que le quemaba desde la cabeza hacia la pancita. Teddy quería decirle que le dolía la garganta y que los ojitos ardían como cuando uno se acercaba mucho a las llamas de la chimenea, pero no tenía fuerzas y tal vez era mejor de esa manera porque las manos suaves le daban tranquilidad y siempre era lindo que a uno lo acariciaran, incluso a la avanzada edad de seis años.  
  
—Déjame ver esa cabeza, Teddy. —La voz del Sanador le recordó al niño a la manera en que su tía abuela Cissy entonaba las palabras para hablar y a él siempre le hacía mucha gracia.  
  
Luego de observar con atención las manchas detrás de las orejas del niño, sus ojos y las mejillas afiebradas, Draco se volvió hacia Potter y con aire profesional expuso el diagnóstico.  
  
—Ted tiene sarampión, Potter. Una enfermedad muggle.  
  
—Sé qué es el sarampión, Malfoy, sólo dime qué poción debo darle para curarlo.  
  
—Si me permites —para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy apenas hizo ademán de pedirle silencio con un movimiento de la mano, bastante educado considerando todo—, no hay poción o tratamiento en el mundo mágico para esta dolencia…  
  
— ¡¿Cómo?!  
  
—Antes de que continúes, déjame explicarte la situación. Los muggles tienen esta enfermedad bastante controlada a través de vacunas que dan a los pequeños desde los primeros meses de vida, salvo contadas excepciones de _hippies_ , nuevaeristas y otros _pirados_ de ese estilo, todos los padres son conscientes de la importancia de estos tratamientos preventivos —inspiró mirando hacia la camilla donde Teddy parecía haber caído en un sopor nuevamente—. Lastimosamente en nuestra comunidad, salvo los hijos de muggles o aquellos criados entre muggles, no existe conciencia similar y más de una vez debimos hacer frente a epidemias que fácilmente se pudieron prever.  
  
Harry no salía de su asombro. Draco Malfoy, no sólo acababa de criticar las costumbres mágicas, también había hecho un velado elogio a los muggles. Evidentemente su silencio se extendió más allá de lo esperado porque el Sanador inclinó interrogativamente la cabeza a un lado y elevó en un gesto que Harry sí conocía bien, una de sus cejas rubias.  
  
— ¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces?  
  
—En principio, aislar a Ted —antes siquiera de que el padre pudiera decir una objeción la misma mano de dedos largos le pidió silencio—. El sarampión es muy contagioso, Potter, y tu niño puede ser un foco de transmisión de la enfermedad. A diferencia de los muggles, para nosotros puede resultar gravísimo, especialmente si empieza a haber casos entre los adultos.  
  
Harry lo comprendía en un nivel intelectual, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar que Teddy permaneciera en este lugar por Merlín vaya a saber cuánto tiempo.

 

*****

Diez días después, Draco firmaba el alta médica de Teddy y Harry estaba esperando que el niño despertara de su siesta para llevárselo a casa. En realidad, su intención había sido tomar al pequeño en brazos ni bien Malfoy firmó la planilla, sin embargo el Sanador con mucho tino y con cierto retintín le hizo ver que era mejor dejar que el niño durmiera mientras él recogía las pertenencias de ambos y luego sí podrían marcharse.  
  
Durante su estancia en el hospital, Harry había tenido oportunidad de _descubrir_ a ese nuevo Draco y lo que veía le gustaba, ¡vaya que sí! Godric sabía que cada vez que el rubio sonreía a Teddy o se agachaba sobre la cama de su paciente, Harry podía apreciar el trasero cubierto por demasiadas capas de tela para su gusto, pero que se insinuaba tentador de todas maneras. Los finos cabellos rubios que tendían a caer sobre los ojos de Sanador eran otra tentación para sus dedos. Suponía que tenía que ver con que Draco era el único adulto atractivo con quien había interactuado en estas casi dos semanas, pero eso no disminuía el interés que el Sanador le generaba.  
  
—Potter.  
  
— ¿Dime? —Vio que el objeto de sus cavilaciones caminaba hacia él desde la puerta.  
  
—He hablado con mi madre acerca de Teddy y, aunque ella ha estado más en contacto con el niño que yo…  
  
—Tú nunca estuviste en contacto con él, Malfoy. —Interrumpió molesto por el sutil intento de velar la realidad.  
  
—Precisamente eso es lo que quiero solucionar. Teddy es mi sobrino después de todo.  
  
Harry no supo hasta mucho después que este intercambio sería lo que selló el destino de ambos en una habitación de hospital, junto a la cama en la que dormía Teddy.

*****

De alguna manera Harry se había acostumbrado a las visitas de Malfoy a su casa. Al principio solamente venía los domingos por la tarde, siguiendo la costumbre que Narcissa había impuesto años atrás de pasar un par de horas a la semana con el único lazo que le quedaba a una de sus hermanas —por aquellos días Teddy era muy pequeño para comprender, pero a medida que fue creciendo, la tía abuela _Cissy_ fue ocupando más lugares en su vida y probablemente la quería tanto como a la abuela Molly—; al parecer los Malfoy cuando tomaban una decisión de familia, se atenían a ella de manera inamovible, porque algunas semanas después de la primera visita del Sanador a Grimauld Place, invitó a Teddy a un partido de Quidditch y así poco a poco el rubio empezó a formar parte de la vida del hijo de Harry.  
  
A nadie asombró que el joven Auror cambiara su actitud frente a Malfoy, dado que el tío había curado a Teddy, era su pariente y parecía genuinamente interesado en el bienestar del pequeño. Las salidas de los tres ya no eran motivo de risas por parte de Ginny y George, ni de ojos imposiblemente abiertos y palabras masculladas violentamente por Ron o consejos sobre comportamiento de parte de Hermione y hasta de Fleur. Harry agradecía que su familia entendiera la situación y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas para él en un nivel de comodidad doméstica, sin embargo, no era para nada sencillo compartir varias horas a la semana con un hombre que le resultaba muy atractivo físicamente y, peor aún, como persona Malfoy había logrado cautivarle de manera inusitada. Harry no recordaba una época en la vida en la que se sintiera tan… bueno… tan… _caliente_. 

*****

El cumpleaños de Teddy siempre era motivo de mucho movimiento en casa de Harry, especialmente porque Molly y las mujeres Weasley en general, tomaban el mando de la jornada y eso implicaba que el joven padre se viera relegado a la función de _chico de los mandados_ al servicio de siete brujas decididas a hacer que ese primaveral día cada año fuera inolvidable para el niño.  
  
—Potter, ¿se puede saber qué haces?  
  
La genuina curiosidad en la voz de Draco hizo que Harry saliera del estratégico lugar detrás de las cortinas en que había estado descansando los últimos minutos.  
  
—Respiro, Malfoy.  
  
—Mi madre me advirtió del reinado de la señora Weasley en tu hogar, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan…  
  
— ¿Literal? ¿Absoluto? —Buscó algún otro adjetivo que le pegara a la descripción de lo que hacía Molly en días como este—… ¿Castrador?  
  
El resoplido de risa del Sanador hizo que Harry viera la gracia del asunto, aunque fuera a sus expensas y permitió que su rígido control ante el otro hombre cediera un poco. Notó el momento exacto en que Draco fue consciente del cambio de situación entre ellos. Los ojos claros se entornaron apenas, y las narinas se abrieron como exigiendo más aire, la sonrisa en la mirada de Draco dio lugar a algo mucho más oscuro y Harry sintió el tirón de deseo que a estas alturas asociaba irremediablemente con el mago parado frente a sí. Sin meditarlo mucho le apresó del frente de la camisa y atrajo el cuerpo cálido hacia sí, al tiempo que sus labios se hacían dueños de los ahora abiertos de Draco. En un primer momento Harry supo que estaba completamente loco y que acabaría con un doloroso hechizo, probablemente en los genitales, pero cuando la sorpresa del hombre al que besaba pasó, supo que las cosas serían mucho peores: Draco le empujó hasta quedar ambos cubiertos por las cortinas y Harry apretado entre la pared y el cuerpo flaco y alto del rubio.  
  
Las manos hábiles de ambos recorrían con avidez espaldas, brazos, hombros, cabellos y lo que alcanzaran del otro, mientras sus bocas contaban sin palabras el deseo contenido que había ardido entre los dos en los últimos meses. Harry se separó apenas y trazó con los dientes el sendero de la mandíbula firme hasta el lóbulo de una oreja que si fuera capaz de abrir los ojos vería tan sonrosada como caliente se sentía entre sus labios. Draco le apretó más si cabía y con un movimiento de la pelvis le hizo sentir cuán excitado estaba en ese preciso momento. Harry gimió quedo y cuando estaba por hacer uso de la _Aparición_ para dejarlos a ambos a los pies de su cama, la voz de Angelina le llegó clara y como un _Aguamenti_ :  
  
— ¡Haaaarry! ¡Sal de detrás de las cortinas, mueble o armario en el que te ocultas y ven a recibir a los invitados! —El silencio apenas duró lo que tardó la prometida de George en agregar—: Los Malfoy ya han llegado y nadie ha visto al más joven desde que salió en tu búsqueda…  
  
Mirándose fijamente ambos supieron que fuera lo que fuera eso que había pasado entre ellos estaba lejos de haber terminado y que lo retomarían ni bien fuera humana y educadamente posible, al término de la celebración. 

*****

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Harry, poco más de tres meses después de la primera vez que Draco durmiera en casa del Auror —y prácticamente se mudara a vivir con él y Teddy—, su vida cambió para siempre.  
  
Hacía un par de años había aplicado para una beca de investigación en Estados Unidos, pero sin demasiada esperanza de obtenerla; por un lado estaba el tema de su juventud y, por el otro, su estatus como mago _marcado_. Los _yanks_ no eran especialmente afectos a recibir a criminales de guerra en su territorio, menos después de que ellos mismos iniciaran una guerra contra Oriente Medio después de lo sucedido en Nueva York en 2001.  
  
Sin embargo, allí estaba. La carta. Más bien un _dossier_ con el sello de la Universidad John Hopkins en el que los sueños de Draco se condensaban. Ni siquiera podía creer la felicidad que le embargó al comprobar que había sido invitado a participar de uno de los grupos de investigación médica con más renombre en el mundo muggle. Él, Draco Malfoy, después de esto podría trabajar dónde y con quién quisiera. Su nombre no sería asociado con los estigmas del pasado, ya no tendría que prácticamente pedir perdón y permiso por ser quién era y ejercer su profesión. Era… era…  
  
… _perfecto_.

*****

¡Era una mierda! ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Circe, se le ocurría a Draco que irse a vivir al otro lado del condenado océano estaba bien?  
  
Sí, a un nivel intelectual Harry podía aceptar que era grandioso que la carrera de Draco recibiera este incentivo, pero su corazón y su cuerpo se negaban a cooperar. Desde el momento en que el rubio le anunció sus planes, el joven mago no hacía más que sentirse traicionado, mezquino, rechazado, dejado de lado y herido. Porque en verdad comenzó a creer en la posibilidad de una vida en común con Draco, hacía más de tres meses prácticamente convivían y Teddy ¡Dioses, Teddy! ¿Cómo se tomaría el niño el perder a otra figura importante en su vida? Porque más allá de todo, en el último año, Draco Malfoy pasó de ser un pariente al que Teddy apenas conocía a ser su Sanador, su tío predilecto y el novio de su padre, aunque el chico nunca preguntó demasiado, probablemente asumiendo las cosas con la confianza con que un niño feliz de seis años mira la vida.  
  
Era una verdadera mierda y sí, Harry se sentía mezquino ¿para qué negarlo? No podía ser feliz por la suerte de Draco, no quería sentirse bien por este adelanto profesional del otro joven y, siendo brutalmente franco, hasta entendía que este era un escape limpio del rubio de cualquier compromiso que pudieran llegar a tener. Precisamente esa noche, después de un par de cervezas y mucho silencio acumulado, Draco tuvo la estúpida idea de reclamarle y Harry, como siempre, reaccionó diciéndole exactamente todo lo que Draco no quería oír y las voces de ambos cada vez se fueron alzando con más intensidad al punto de que ahora la pelea había alcanzado cotas desconocidas desde la adolescencia de ambos.  
  
— ¿Cómo diablos se supone que esto es en contra tuya, Harry?  
  
— ¡Eres un idiota, Draco, un idiota pomposo y tan centrado en ti mismo que no ves más allá de la cabeza que tienes metida en el culo!  
  
—El único idiota aquí de seguro no soy yo ¡Y yo sí veo porque no estoy más ciego que un topo encandilado!  
  
— ¿Sabes, qué? —Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía, la cara le hervía, el pecho… bueno el pecho ardía de manera dolorosa, así que mejor ignorar los síntomas— ¿Te quieres ir? ¡Vete! Total, seamos honestos: algunos polvos, por muy buenos que hayan sido, no cambian nada ¿cierto?  
  
La mirada casi dolida de Draco le confirmó que sus palabras dieron en la diana, pero no permitió que eso le diera remordimientos, el muy ególatra ni siquiera le dedicó un minuto a la relación que estaban empezando a la hora de decidir irse a América; así que él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por decir lo que ambos sabían.  
  
—Tienes razón, además —la mirada gris perdió toda emoción al continuar— pronto tendré que pensar en mi responsabilidad como heredero de la familia y cuanto más dilatemos esto —señaló con una mano el espacio entre ellos—, más difícil será que ninguna bruja de buena familia me tome en serio.  
  
Eso fue el colmo. Harry ni siquiera parpadeó cuando echó a Draco de su casa. 

*

El día en que Narcissa trajo un regalo de parte de su hijo para el de Harry, como un recuerdo para que Teddy no olvidara a su tío durante su ausencia, Harry se encaminó al estudio y tomó el primer whisky de fuego del día.  
  
Mucho más tarde esa misma noche, Ron le confortó lo mejor que supo, mientras Hermione se llevaba a un lloroso Teddy a dormir a la casa de la pareja.  
  
—Lo de sssssiempre, Ron —soltó en medio de una risa a medio camino del sollozo— si quiero a alguien 'stoy destinado a perderlo.  
  
—No, colega, aquí estamos nosotros ¿cierto?  
  
—Cierrrrrrrto… Por eso no más bastardos descal… desmal… sin alma, para mí.  
  
Y para sorpresa del mismo Ron, sus brazos apresaron el cuerpo de su amigo de toda la vida y no le dejaron ni siquiera cuando Harry dejó de sacudirse y cayó en un sopor pesado, producto de la fatiga, el desaliento y el alcohol consumido en esas horas. 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/Fics/Segundaparte.png.html)

 

—Teddy ¡Vamos!  
  
— ¡En un minuto voy! —La respuesta del niño le llegó desde algún lugar en la planta superior de la casa.  
  
— ¡Teddy, ahora! —Resopló mirando la hora en el viejo reloj de la pared — ¡Ted Remus Lupin-Potter baja ahora mismo o no seré yo quien te salve de la ira de Narcissa por llegar tarde a su fiesta!  
  
Los pasos apresurados del chico se acercaban a la carrera desde la escalera y Harry sonrió. Si había una cosa capaz de movilizar a su hijo, eso era la amenaza de enfrentar la mirada gélida y el tono cortante de su abuela Cissy.  
  
— ¡Vamos, papá! ¿A qué esperas allí parado?  
  
Definidamente de alguna extraña manera este niño se las había ingeniado para heredar el gen Black del autoritarismo y el de la despreocupación a la hora de cargar culpas. Moviendo la cabeza resignadamente se acercó hasta Teddy y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu, ingresó con el muchachito a la chimenea. Un elfo doméstico vestido con una especie de visillo blanco con bordados oscuros les recibió y les indicó el camino hasta la sala de recibo donde ya estaban Narcissa, un par de brujas a quienes Harry conocía de vista y eran las típicas matronas de familias sangre pura y, cerca de la ventana parado de espaldas a la entrada, Draco.  
  
Después de tres años, Harry estaba seguro de haber superado la infatuación que sintiera por el rubio Sanador, sin embargo, había que admitir que fue la última relación más o menos seria que sostuvo. Desde la marcha de Malfoy a Baltimore, Harry había salido con distintas personas, pero no volvió a cometer el error de permitirles el acceso a la vida de Teddy o a su casa. Con sinceridad, ni siquiera recordaba haber llevado a nadie hasta su propia cama en todo ese tiempo, de alguna manera resultaba triste, pero sin lugar a dudas era lo mejor que podía hacer para resguardar su intimidad y la estabilidad emocional de su hijo. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora que estaba conociendo a la hermana menor de Queenie, Astoria Greengrass.  
  
—Teddy, Harry, bienvenidos —Narcissa Malfoy tenía una de esas bellezas etéreas que no fallaba en provocar la admiración del Auror. Incluso el dejo de frialdad en su voz era algo que conservaba un particular encanto para Harry. Tal vez por eso se estaba dando una oportunidad con Astoria, la joven de alguna manera le recordaba a la señora Malfoy.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños abuela Cissy —el tono formal y al mismo tiempo afectuoso de Teddy llenó de orgullo a su padre. El chico era todo un caballerito cuando se lo proponía y con casi diez años era el retrato viviente de Remus, pero como siempre que estaba en compañía de los Malfoy, sus cabellos se tornaban imposiblemente rubios—. Espero que Merlín te regale todo lo que tu corazón desea y los dioses sean benévolos contigo.  
  
La sonrisa que iluminó las facciones aristocráticas de la bruja sólo estaba reservada para el niño, Harry lo sabía bien y agradecía el que Ginny y Molly se tomaran el tiempo para enseñarle algunas tradiciones a Ted, incluso cuando ellas no las respetaban demasiado.  
  
—Teddy, hay alguien que desea verte y a quien creo te alegrará volver a ver.  
  
Harry sabía que su hijo estaba deseando encontrarse con Draco. Cada año el niño le veía una o dos veces, siempre en compañía de Narcissa y recibía cartas del Sanador con cierta regularidad. Harry nunca quiso intervenir en eso, Teddy echó terriblemente de menos a Draco al principio, pero pronto la relación entre ellos pareció mejorar, algo que definidamente no incluía a Harry.  
  
— ¡Tío Draco!  
  
La felicidad de Teddy era tal, que hasta olvidó las maneras y prácticamente se tiró en los brazos del hombre junto a la ventana. Draco rió por las excusas masculladas por el niño y ambos se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia uno de los rincones de la estancia, seguidos por la mirada indulgente de Narcissa y la atenta de Harry.  
  
—Buenas tardes, cariño. —El tono bajo y rico de Astoria le erizó los pelitos de la nuca. Había algo muy masculino en algunos gestos de la bruja, como acercarse de esa manera y hablarle casi tocando la piel sensible del cuello, y Harry admitía que eso también tenía una cualidad atractiva particular.  
  
—Astoria.  
  
Recibió el beso en la mejilla de rigor y casi rió abiertamente ante la mirada molesta de Narcissa que recibía en ese momento. Ella le había presentado a la joven en una de las tardes en que fue a buscar a Teddy de esa casa; era un secreto a voces que Tory había sido elegida para ser la futura señora Malfoy. Probablemente el que Harry Potter, de entre todos los magos, anduviera tonteando con ella no resultaba nada agradable para la dama. Con un encogimiento mental de hombros, tomó del brazo a Astoria y se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas y sin preguntar, pidió al elfo un té de jazmín, sin azúcar y un toque de miel para Astoria.

*****

A Draco se lo llevaban los diablos. Por primera vez en tres años y dos meses veía a Harry y el muy cretino se paseaba por el salón de su madre, con Astoria Greengrass del brazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Es decir, él nunca esperó que Harry fuera un monje durante su ausencia, pero tampoco que le restregara por las narices una conquista. Había mantenido los oídos y ojos bien abiertos a cualquier comentario que su madre o amigos hicieran sobre el Auror, sabía que no había mantenido ninguna relación seria en este tiempo, de alguna manera había fantaseado con la idea de que el otro mago aún conservaba sentimientos por él y que a su regreso encontraría la manera de volver a su corazón y a su cama. ¿Cuándo, Morgana bendita, se había vuelto un idiota con el cerebro de un gusarajo?  
  
— ¡Oh, mira tío! Es papá con esa nueva novia que le presentó la abuela Cissy.  
  
— Teddy, no está bien andar señalando con el dedo. —Reconvino casi por inercia.  
  
La mirada contrita del niño, hizo que se sintiera mal por pagar con el chico su molestia con el padre, así que con una sonrisa y pasando los dedos entre los cabellos ahora de un castaño casi mustio, le despeinó. Como por arte de magia, y vaya si no era irónico, los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron y las hebras entre los dedos de Draco volvieron a tomar el rubio característico de la familia.  
  
—Papá piensa que yo no sé, pero tía Ginny me advirtió que debo ser amable con la señorita Greengrass.  
  
El tono conspirador del pequeño animó al adulto a indagar un poco más. Draco se consoló pensando que no hacía daño saber acerca de algo que podía afectar la vida de su sobrino.  
  
— ¿Hace mucho están juntos?  
  
—Mmmm… nah. Y la abuela Cissy no está nada contenta con ellos. —Agregó en tono conspirador.  
  
Y allí había otro interrogante para Draco, conocía bien a su madre y le sorprendía que la dama hubiera permitido a Ted que dejara de llamarla _tía_.  
  
— ¿Qué opinas de tener a Astoria como madrastra?  
  
— ¿Mi papá se casará con ella? —Los ojos grises se abrieron enormes y el Sanador se reprendió mentalmente por el desliz.  
  
— No sé ¿tú qué crees?  
  
— Sería bonito volver a ser tres, como cuando vivías con nosotros, pero no creo que ella quiera volar conmigo o contarme la historia de _Smaug, el Dorado_ …  
  
Maldito Potter y su literatura muggle, Teddy siempre prefirió las historias de dragones, y había cientos de esas en el mundo mágico, no tenían ninguna necesidad de andar buscando relatos entre quienes no sabían ni una mínima cosa.  
  
—… o jugar al fútbol —continuó con su recuento el chico—... Ya sabes, las niñas son todas raras.  
  
—No todas, tu tía Ginevra es deportista.  
  
—Sí, pero ella dice que es porque no tuvo más remedio que nacer después de tropotocientos varones y eso la hace muy _guay_.  
  
Eso sonaba a Ginevra Weasley sin dudas y Draco no quiso evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios.

*****

Draco y Teddy reían y charlaban en un rincón. A Harry la curiosidad le picaba con fuerzas y quería saber de qué tanto podían estar hablando esos dos. Como padre que era de Ted, sabía la adoración del chico por el idiota de Malfoy, tal vez sí fuera un tanto infantil en relación con él, pero tampoco era ninguna novedad: Draco Malfoy siempre se las había arreglado para sacar lo peor de él sin esfuerzo aparente.  
  
— Astoria, Harry ¿lo estáis pasando bien?  
  
— Sí, Narcissa, en verdad es una adorable reunión, como siempre.  
  
Si Astoria era tan ingenua como para creer que con eso aplacaría a la dueña de casa, era mucho menos inteligente de lo que Harry quería creer.  
  
—Por allí está mi hijo —dijo a continuación como si tal cosa, señalando vagamente en dirección a los ventanales sobre el jardín—, decidme si junto a Teddy no forman una pintura preciosa.  
  
—Supongo que no puedes esperar a tener tus nietos, ¿verdad? —Definidamente poco astuta esta serpiente, razonó el Auror.  
  
—Pues te equivocas, querida. Teddy es un bálsamo para mí y para mi familia.  
  
—Ted tiene efecto en la gente. —Harry notó que la sonrisa gélida de Narcissa se enfrió incluso un par de grados más ante la respuesta de la bruja más joven y decidió intervenir.  
  
—Eso lo sabe bien Narcissa…  
  
— Ciertamente —interrumpió la dama y agregó—: ¿sabías querida, que durante un tiempo tuve la esperanza de que Teddy fuera mi nieto en todo el sentido de la palabra? —Ante el silencio de la pareja, agregó—: Sí, cuando Harry y Draco estaban juntos esa ilusión brilló con fuerzas en mi corazón de madre.  
  
Las palabras quedaron flotando entre los tres hasta que con un gracioso gesto la señora se alejó de ellos rumbo a otros invitados. Por primera vez el Auror se preguntó si las miradas iracundas que a veces le daba Narcissa eran por haber robado la futura _posible_ novia de Draco o porque ya no era él el futuro _posible novio_ de aquél. Por razones que mejor ni analizaba eso último le hizo sonreír como idiota y rápidamente recordarse con saña lo mal que lo pasó cuando Draco le abandonara tres años atrás para seguir sus sueños. Harry sabía que él jamás sería prioridad en la vida del ambicioso Sanador y que mucho menos se resignaría a estar en segundo o tercer lugar después de la carrera y ambición de nadie.

*****

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre y desde que viera por primera vez a Harry después de 1122 días. En realidad no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron separados, sino que era muy meticuloso y eso involucraba saber con exactitud cuánto llevaba fuera de Inglaterra y si a eso le sumaba los trece días previos a su viaje —después de la pelea con el Auror— y los nueve posteriores a su regreso hasta la fiesta de Narcissa pues sin mayor problema podía saberlo. ¡Vamos que cualquiera con dedos de frente y los rudimentos matemáticos más básicos podría calcularlo!  
  
En estos catorce días había visto a Teddy cuatro veces y a Harry seis. Además de esas en las que se encontraron para buscar al niño, en un par de ocasiones le había visto en la calle y en el Ministerio. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el monstruo de ojos verdes que solía habitar silencioso en su pecho, despertó con furia y mordió sus entrañas sin misericordia el domingo por la tarde.  
  
Teddy había pasado el día en casa de los Weasley de donde Narcissa le había retirado para ir juntos a comprar libros y luego a tomar la merienda en un café de Diagon Alley, al que ambos eran particularmente afectos. Draco les acompañó y luego volvió con el niño a casa de Harry. El Auror les permitió el acceso a través de la chimenea y para el completo fastidio de Draco, se notaba a las claras que acababa de salir de la ducha, lo que en sí era toda una visión que sus sentidos agradecían. Aquello que le dio dolor de estómago y ganas de soltar _Mocomurciélagos_ a diestra y siniestra fue ver a Astoria poniéndose la túnica y acomodándose el cabello. Harry era un desvergonzado. Mira que follarse a esa estúpida en casa cuando en cualquier momento podrían llegar Narcissa y Teddy, era de idiotas, o de _idiotas calenturientos_ , o de _idiotas calenturientos que se las daban de héroes de viudas, huérfanos y gatitos perdidos_.  
  
La sonrisa dulce y radiante de Astoria no le engañó ni por un momento. Sólo un Gryffindor creería que esa astuta mujer era algo menos una astuta hija de la Casa de Salazar. Seguramente para estas alturas tendría a Harry comiendo de su blanca y delicada mano. ¡La muy maldita! Y pensar que esas cualidades le habían llevado a considerarla como posible esposa….

*****

Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba con Draco, aunque esas miradas incendiarias del domingo anterior resultaron geniales para su ego. La presencia de Astoria _con Harry_ hacía que los dientes del rubio rechinaran. A Harry le hubiera encantado que los celos de Draco fueran por él y no a la inversa, sin embargo, también era interesante ver la frustración que esta nueva relación le provocaba a su ex amante. El que Draco no le hubiera querido escocía aún, pero tener a Tory a su lado era la muestra perfecta de que él podía estar incluso con la persona que el idiota ambicioso querría para sí mismo.  
  
— ¿De qué te ríes papá?  
  
—Oh, ya sabes de cosas que pasaron en el trabajo —indicando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, pidió—: ¿Me pasas el aderezo?  
  
—La abuela Molly dice que quien solo se ríe, de sus picardías se acuerda.  
  
—Es muy sabia tu abuela, pero en este caso su dicho no aplica.  
  
—Mmmm… ¿Sabes que al tío Draco le ofrecieron un puesto en ese hospital muggle importante? —A veces los cambios de tema de Teddy resultaban abrumadores, pero Harry estaba resignado a que una vez el niño hablaba de otra cosa, él debía seguir la corriente— No recuerdo cuál, pero la abuela Cissy me aseguró que es muy bueno que hayan pensado en él, ¿tú qué crees?  
  
—Supongo que, si es lo que él quiere, debe ser genial.  
  
—Pues con la abuela hemos decidido que es tiempo de que mi tío regrese a casa y se quede, así que vamos a convencerle para que acepte ¿no sería _guay_ tenerlo en casa de nuevo?  
  
Algo resonó dolorosamente en el pecho de Harry ante la idea de Draco viviendo nuevamente _en casa_ ; sabía que Ted se refería a Inglaterra en general o a Malfoy manor en particular, sin embargo, su mente traidora le trajo recuerdos de mañanas de verano en la cama, sus cuerpos saciados y manos que apenas acariciaban aquí o allá la piel enfebrecida del otro.  
  
Durante todo un verano, _casa_ fue para Harry el lugar donde estuvieran Draco y Teddy.

*****

—Como te digo, cariño, Astoria está decidida a ser la próxima señora Potter. No la culpo, pobre querida, considerando que su familia no es tan rica como lo fuera en el pasado y carece de algunas de las conexiones más útiles en nuestra sociedad, si la niña logra echarle el lazo a Harry, será un logro social maravilloso para los Greengrass.  
  
—Madre, Daphne está casada con Dean Thomas, un artista de renombre internacional.  
  
—Oh, sin dudas el señor Thomas es famoso, Draco —la delicada mano femenina hizo un movimiento que quitó importancia a sus dichos, justo antes de agregar—: pero no es _el Salvador del Mundo Mágico_.  
  
Esa mujer sería su ruina. Draco sabía que algún día, Narcissa se las arreglaría para matarlo o al menos dejarlo mentalmente incapacitado a fuerza de comentarios. Hasta hacía unos meses, Astoria Greengrass era el perfecto ejemplo de bruja de buena cuna, él estaba convencido de que su madre estaba a punto de ofrecerle a la joven en bandeja de plata —con la promesa de al menos tres hijos como garantía del heredero familiar—; ahora la hacía ver casi como una mercenaria o una arribista social. Algo se cocía en la cabeza de Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black y para su tranquilidad, debía descubrirlo más temprano que tarde.  
  
—He decidido rechazar la invitación del _King's_ para unirme a…  
  
— ¡Draco! Es una oportunidad única, ¿no quisieras al menos meditarlo un poco más?  
  
Algo fastidiado porque la señora ni siquiera le dejó terminar la idea, prefirió  
permanecer en silencio y dejarla que creyera lo que mejor le aviniera.  
  
El desayuno continuó en un silencio plagado de planes personales y de estrategias que se pergeñaban en las mentes de los habitantes de la mansión. 

*

La reunión con el ministro Shacklebolt fue mejor de lo que Draco esperaba. Su idea de implementar un programa de vacunación similar al de los muggles, pero con las adecuaciones necesarias para la comunidad mágica, había al menos intrigado a las personas presentes en el despacho ministerial. Como profesional de la salud, Draco era muy consciente de que en una sociedad en la que las madres podían curar huesos rotos administrando una poción, era muy difícil sembrar la idea de la necesidad de prever las enfermedades y erradicarlas antes de que siquiera se presenten. Una de las brujas presentes le hizo la pregunta que seguramente sería la más repetida de todas:  
  
" _— ¿Usted pretende que dejemos que clavéis agujas en las venas de nuestros niños, y les enfermemos adrede? ¡¿Qué clase de loco es usted, Malfoy?!_ "  
  
Eso sí que podía contestarlo cualquier día de la semana: era de la peor clase, era un loco con una misión.  
  
— ¡Malfoy! Espera por favor.  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley se acercó a paso rápido hasta él y continuó caminando como si supiera que Draco iría con ella. En vez de dirigirse hacia los elevadores, giró a la izquierda y un par de veces más, hasta que pasando un escritorio con una secretaria escribiendo afanosa, entró en un despacho cuya puerta ponía su nombre en letras brillantes. En todo el recorrido la mujer no dijo una palabra, lo que en sí mismo hablaba volúmenes. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados y la secretaria de antes hubo entrado sendas tazas de té, Hermione habló por fin:  
  
—Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Dame toda la información que tengas y haremos de tu proyecto _la_ causa de este Departamento.  
  
Indudablemente, volver a Inglaterra estaba resultando mucho más interesante de lo que había previsto. Incluso cuando extrañaba horrores su piso en Baltimore y los terribles, _terribles_ horarios de trabajo y guardias eternas en el John Hopkins. 

*

Harry estaba harto, pero harto en serio. Como si no fuera poco que Teddy se la pasara " _Mi tío, esto_ " y " _Mi tío lo otro_ ", ahora Hermione no dejaba de mencionarle en todas y cada una de las veces que se encontraban. Las primeras veces escuchó con interés, pero después con creciente alarma, era como si su mejor amiga hubiera adoptado la causa de Malfoy y la hubiera hecho suya ¡y todo mundo sabía lo que implicaba una Hermione decidida a conseguir algo!  
  
Diez días antes de Navidad, caminaba con Astoria y Teddy por Diagon Alley cuando vio a Draco con un grupo de ex alumnos de Slytherin tomando una bebida en el café de moda. Sintió la mano de Astoria apretar un poco más su brazo y comprobó que se había quedado parado mirando. Junto a Draco estaba uno de los hombres más atractivos que el Auror viera en mucho tiempo y la manera en que el tío se inclinaba hacia el rubio indicaba a las claras sus intenciones. Un tirón en su manga le indicó que seguía parado en el mismo punto desde hacía más tiempo del adecuado.  
  
—Marcus tiene toda la intención de estar junto a la nueva estrella de nuestra comunidad —el tono ligeramente molesto de Tory no pasó inadvertido—, pero el muy tonto no sabe que Draco jamás irá por allí. Narcissa habló con mi madre la semana anterior y le comentó que tienen casi decidido una alianza para él.  
  
A Harry no le extrañaba, pero en verdad tampoco le hacía feliz. En los últimos meses se había habituado a ver a Draco varias veces a la semana, aunque fuera brevemente y sus sentimientos confusos —mezcla de deseos insatisfechos, enojo, aprecio, afecto, traición, rencor y no poca ira—, eran ya nota común luego de cada encuentro. Apoyando una mano enguantada sobre la que Astoria tenía apoyada en su brazo, sonrió apenas y continuó caminando hasta alcanzar a Teddy, quien se había quedado embelesado ante la vidriera de una juguetería tradicional.

*

Teddy fue testigo de la mirada incendiaria de su tío al ver a Tory del brazo de Harry. La abuela dijo que la mejor manera para lograr que las cosas salieran como ellos querían era hacer que tío Draco reaccionara, él no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero si para tener a toda su familia unida, debía irse de compras con su padre y Astoria justo a las cuatro de la tarde y pararse a mirar juguetes para niños chiquitos como si le interesaran _justo_ frente al café donde estaba tío Draco, él lo haría gustoso.  
  
La abuela Cissy estaría orgullosa de él, sí señor.

*

¡Por Merlín y todos los putos magos! ¿Es que no podía pasar un día sin ver a Harry y a esa… arribista todo acaramelados? Era desagradable. Él no era tan estúpido como ignorar que lo que sentía era celos, unos celos monumentales si alguien le preguntara. No obstante, había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar que su ex pareja estaba ahora con esa mujer necesitada de un empujón social —que no estaba él para imaginar otras clases de empujones deliciosos que Harry pudiera darle a la muy maldita— y que parecía tranquilo y feliz.  
  
Por un momento ínfimo sus miradas se conectaron, aunque Marcus eligió ese momento para comentarle del partido que jugarían el domingo contra las Avispas de Wimbourne y cuando Draco volvió a mirar hacia la calle, Harry ya se había marchado con Teddy y Astoria. Tal vez así fuera mejor. Después de mil ciento ochenta y cinco días separados, ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

*****

La víspera de Navidad, Harry y Teddy la pasaban en compañía de amigos, en casa de Ron y Hermione desde que la pareja formalizara su unión. Era un día relajado en el que, como nunca, Hermione enloquecía intentando cocinar y servir a todos como solamente Molly Weasley podría hacerlo. Después de la cena, Harry volvía a casa con un dormido Teddy en brazos —o apenas despierto apoyado contra sus piernas— y luego de acostar al niño bajaba para tomar una última copa junto al fuego.  
  
Este año las cosas eran distintas, debía considerar si invitaba o no a Tory a acompañarlos en ese ritual familiar. Sabía que la chica esperaba compartir esos momentos, sin embargo, hacerlo daba lugar a compromisos que él no estaba dispuesto a asumir, al menos no aún. Por otra parte estaba Draco. Draco quien le llenaba de deseo con una ceja alzada en su dirección, Draco que le enfurecía con su constante presencia, Draco quien le había abandonado para irse tras sus sueños profesionales y ahora parecía muy contento hablando de vacunas con Hermione… Draco que le calentaba la sangre como nadie y parecía incrustado bajo su piel para siempre.  
  
Finalmente decidió atenerse a la tradición familiar y no invitar a Astoria. Además, la verdad fuera dicha, en los últimos meses la relación no iba a ningún lado y era consciente de que la responsabilidad era enteramente suya. Jamás debió embarcarse en algo en lo que no tuviera completamente puesto el corazón. Si después de seis meses seguía sin ganas de pasar toda una noche con ella o compartir el desayuno en casa, era por algo ¿no? Todo había sido tan diferente con Draco. Después de un par de semanas de follar como locos toda vez que pudieran, el Sanador prácticamente vivía en su casa y se sentía correcto. Justo lo que ahora le faltaba.  
  
En casa de Ron, Neville le abrió la puerta y la calidez de la reunión le hizo olvidar todas esas divagaciones sentimentales que no llevarían a buen puerto. Sentado en uno de los sillones, con una copa de ponche de huevo en la mano y escuchando el debate feroz entre Ginny y los muchachos acerca de las estadísticas y posibilidades de las Harpías de destronar este año a las Urracas de Montrose, sintió que los pelitos de su nuca se erizaban. Su mirada voló a la puerta, pero allí no había nadie; la fuente de su malestar estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y conversaba calmadamente con Hermione y Luna.  
  
Draco.  
  
¿Por qué diablos no le asombraba que su maldito sueño húmedo recurrente estuviera parado a escasos metros de él, en casa de sus mejores amigos y acariciando la cabeza de _su_ hijo? Y eso sí que era extraño, porque Teddy acostumbraba hacer grandes manifestaciones toda vez que se encontraban por casualidad, a menos de que el chico supiera que iba a encontrarse con Draco…  
  
—… Harry.  
  
— ¿Decías?  
  
—Precisamente —sonrió conocedora Ginny—, decía que deberías acercarte a saludar, o mejor, escóndete tras alguna cortina y quién te dice y hasta mojas esta noche.  
  
— ¡Ginevra Weasley! Si te oyera tu madre…  
  
—Si me oyera, diría que vas muy lento y que probablemente _mantener relaciones sexuales_ con un rubio Sanador, serpiente pseudorreformada no está en tu futuro cercano.  
  
—No imagino a Molly diciendo "pseudorreformada"…  
  
— ¡Neville!  
  
Las risas de los tres llamaron la atención de los demás, pero nadie intervino.

*

No fue tan difícil permanecer cerca de Harry durante la velada, ya que Teddy parecía empeñado en hacerles a ambos partícipes de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y, para ahorrar tiempo les juntaba, así hablaba una sola vez. O al menos esa parecía la estrategia del pequeño. Cuando el cansado niño se sentó entre ambos y apoyó su peso en Draco, una calidez que siempre asociaba con él, llenó el corazón del Sanador. Había esperanzas para su causa, Harry había asistido sin Astoria, y Luna Lovegood —porque él jamás lo hubiera intentado, aunque se cuidó muy bien de escuchar la conversación entre ambas brujas— había sonsacado a Hermione la causa de la ausencia de la rubia beldad: Harry no la había invitado, no parecía dispuesto a nada más serio que lo que compartían y, Hermione se temía, los días de Tory estaban contados.  
  
Al ver que, inusitadamente, Teddy parecía más cansado que de costumbre, Harry se despidió de todos y al ir a despertar al niño, éste reclamó que fuera Draco quien le llevara a casa. Con diez años, Teddy no era muy proclive a ser llevado en brazos o tratado como un niño, no obstante, unió sus bracitos tras el cuello pálido de Draco y permitió que el rubio cargara su peso.  
  
Luego de arroparle y dar las buenas noches a Ted, Draco salió al pasillo donde estaba Harry apoyado contra la pared.  
  
—Él no suele comportarse de esa manera.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Lamento que hayas debido dejar la fiesta temprano.  
  
—No hay problema.  
  
—Hermione y tú parecéis muy unidos estos días.  
  
—Ella es la principal impulsora del proyecto de salud pública que queremos implementar en la comunidad mágica.  
  
— ¿Has bebido mucho?  
  
—Un par de copas ¿por…?  
  
—Porque me estás mordiendo la oreja…  
  
—No veo que te alejes —y agregó—: y es tu mano la que acaba de dejar caer mi túnica…  
  
—Si vuelves a abandonarnos te lanzaré un hechizo de impotencia permanente —casi gruñó intentado desprender los pequeños botones de la camisa de Draco—, ¿queda claro?  
  
—Queda claro —de un tirón le quitó el abrigo tejido—. Si vuelves siquiera a mirar a _Tory_ Greengrass te cruciaré.  
  
—Historia antigua.  
  
— ¿Mmmm?  
  
—Terminamos la semana anterior.  
  
—Eres un idiota, Potter.  
  
—Agradéceme —se dejó caer en la cama, a la que de alguna manera habían llegado mientras hablaban—. Sólo un idiota te daría esta oportunidad nuevamente.  
  
Draco se separó de Harry, a quien cubría con su cuerpo desnudo y mirándole directo a los ojos dijo:  
  
—Debía irme. Ni siquiera tu fama de niño bueno podía ayudarme a ser alguien aquí.  
  
—Tú ya eras alguien. Para mí. Para nosotros.  
  
La sonrisa triste de Draco caló hondo en las emociones revolucionadas de Harry.  
  
—Ahora soy alguien mejor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/Fics/Epiacutelogo.png.html)

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/Teddy_zps6e389667.jpg.html)

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/Fics/Fin.png.html)  



End file.
